Love Slave In A Bottle
by Jaimewwf
Summary: For 2,000 years David Batista has been a love slave in a bottle. Being called upon by various women to give them pleasure. Will he ever get out of the bottle? Or will he be stuck there forever?
1. Unwanted Friendly Help

Let me know what you think of this story. Thanks to Moony for being my beta. If anyone else is interested in beta any of my stories please let me know. It'd make it easier for me to post some of my older ones. Thanks. Jaime

Prologue Athena looked at the man standing before her. The man who she'd come to love. The man she'd wanted for her own.

"How dare you not love me!" Athena said, angrily. "You belong to me. No one denies me." A firey red flame glinted in her eyes as she spoke.

"I do not love you. I will never fall in love." The man stated plainly.

Athena picked up the oil lamp by its gold handle and looked back at the man standing before her. A glimmer of a smile flickered over her lips.

"You shall live in this lamp until you fall in love. You will become the slave of any woman who shall rub the lamp. You will bring passion to any woman who shall ask. Your job is to make them feel good. You shall never feel an orgasm again.." Athena stated angrily. Her hand moved over the top of the open lamp slowly. "Since you say you never will, I suppose you shall remain there forever."

With a great whoosh, the man was transformed into a puff of smoke and disappeared into the golden lamp. His screams muffled when Athena placed the lid on the lamp. She set it on her stone table and touched the handle, she smiled smugly to herself.

This wasn't the first time Athena had done such a thing, and it certainly wouldn't be her last. She set the lamp on a shelf with half dozen others. She left the room, her footfalls echoing from the stones underfoot.

Chapter 1 (2000 years later)

Maria Martinez smiled at her best friend Peyton O'Neil as they ate dinner. This wasn't any place that Maria had eaten before. The other patrons looked a little 'off' to her, like they weren't quite what she would call normal.

She let her gaze fall lazily on the gold lamp that sat on the table. Peyton professed to be into magic, wizards, witches, and that stuff. Maria, herself didn't have the time to believe in childish things like that. She sighed as her friend got a grin on her face, Maria instantly knew Peyton was up to something.

"Maria you need to get laid." Peyton said, loud enough for half the busy restaurant to hear.

"Peyton I don't think they heard you all the way in China." Maria said, gritting her teeth. "I work all day. I barely find the time to go to dinner with you. When am I supposed to find a boyfriend? Besides I do not need another Donald."

"You're the oldest virgin on earth!" Peyton screamed. A few of the restaurant patrons looked up and snickered silently to themselves.

"I'm 22, I'm sure there are nuns a little older than me." Maria muttered again.

"I have the perfect idea." Peyton smiled. "You need a genie, well a love slave."

"A genie?" Maria asked. "You mean I get them to grant me three wishes, one being to screw me? Aren't genie's like girls? I do not go that way."

"Not genie. A love slave in a bottle."

"Yeah I think you've been getting something from a bottle, but it wasn't a genie." Maria laughed.

Maria watched the lamp fall to the floor and shook her head.

"I think you offended him." Peyton sighed.

"What is this about?"

"Your birthday present. You're 22, this is your present." Peyton smiled, picking up the lamp and handing it to her friend.

"A genie lamp? Oh sorry, a love slave lamp." Maria smiled, grabbing the lamp.

"Don't laugh, because you'll be thanking me eventually." Peyton smiled

Maria put the lamp in her bag and walked out to her car. She drove to her house, sighing. She wanted to go to a movie, maybe a nice shirt. A love slave? Was her friend on crack? 


	2. The Things You Do When You're Drunk

If this story goes well and people like it maybe I'll make a Love Slave series...:) Keep reviewing :) Jaime

Chapter 2 Maria dropped the lamp on the table by the couch and ran upstairs. She quickly put on a pair of old sweats and a baggy Miami Dolphins jersey and went to her office. She checked all her email from her clients and went to work. She'd just stopped to put her hair up in a messy ponytail on top of her head when she heard Peyton clear her throat. 

"For a woman who moved out months ago, you are sure here a lot." Maria said. "Won't Mr. Ass himself miss you?"

"I don't see what your problem with Billy is." Peyton sighed. 

"You mean besides the fact that he is in fact the worlds BIGGEST ass." Maria said.

Billy Gunn treated her best friend like shit, part of the reason why Maria had no interest in finding a man of her own. Billy's flirted with every woman on earth, including Maria when Peyton wasn't looking. He probably did MORE than flirt with a few.

"Anyways shouldn't you be wearing something, more...more hott?" Peyton asked.

"For what?" Maria asked. "Do I have a hot date and I forgot? I mean I've never had one but I'd think that I'd remember if one ever happened."

"Let's have a drink." Peyton smiled, pulling the bottle of jack daniels out from behind her back.

"I could use a drink." Maria said, thinking. She looked between her work and the bottle for a few minutes before deciding to celebrate her birthday for once.

An hour later the bottle was gone and Maria groaned as Peyton held up the lamp.

"Do one thing for me." Peyton said, smiling.

"What? Rub the lamp?" Maria asked, rubbing the lamp with her hand. "I don't think your love slave wants to be rubbed right now."

Maria laughed as Peyton snatched the lamp back.

"He can hear you, you are going to upset him." Peyton said. "Or make him angry. He is 2,000 years old. He has been around."

"Fine. No more laughing. What do you want me to do?" Maria said, trying to do the girl scout salute.

"Stand up and hold the lamp close to your chest." Peyton said, watching Maria do as she was told. "Now say his name three times, loudly."

"What's his name? Love slave?" Maria asked.

"David Batista." Peyton said.

"Sounds greek." Maria said, remembering her own greek father.

"It is." Peyton smiled.

"David Batista. David Batista. David Batista." Maria repeated three times. She closed her eyes and opened them. Nothing.

"I don't think he wants to come out and play." Maria said, laughing.

Maria grabbed the lamp and ran outside into the rain. She held the lamp up toward the sky and danced around yelling David Batista into the night. She screamed when a lightning bolt struck a few feet away from her and she ran back in the house, water dripping all over her floor. She could NOT believe she'd just done that. Not just screamed some man's name but in the middle of a Texas thunder storm no less. What in the hell was wrong with her?

Maria saw how disappointed her friend was and hugged her.

"Look thanks for thinking of me on my birthday," Maria said.

"I'd better get back to Billy." Peyton said, sadly. "You will keep the lamp at least won't you?"

"Of course. It'll give me memories." Maria said.

After Peyton had left Maria placed the lamp on the dining room table and went to sleep. She surprisingly found herself somewhat disappointed. And dreamt of what she'd done in the rain. The things you'll do when you are drunk. 


	3. Longings

Thanks for all the reviews. As long as the reviews keep coming so will the story and again maybe I'll make a series. With Taker, Orton, Cena, and so on.

Chapter 3

A week later Maria sat on her couch admiring the lamp. She remembered one almost exactly like it from her childhood. Her father. Her father, Stavros Consentine had said it was his lamp. Yet he never saw the beauty of the lamp as Maria had. He always claimed it was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen. Her father had disappeared. Left one day. Maria always wondered if she'd left or was forced to leave. It was all a mystery. She had thought of going to Greece. Meet her father's family, the one that was such a secret to her. The only thing he'd ever tell her was that his family was from Greece. He'd never even tell her how old he was. On her birth certificate she had no father. Just her mother. Thus the last name. 

"Father what ever happened to you?" Maria whispered, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm so lonely here. Mother left to go travel Europe. It's just me. Me and Peyton, you wouldn't know her. I met her the year after you left."

David waved a hand in front of himself and could see through the lamp. He saw the beautiful woman sitting before him, wiping the single tear from her face and talking to her father. Greek father. This beauty was part Greek. David sighed as he watched her. She looked so sad, so lonely. David felt the sudden urge to comfort her. Something he hadn't felt since his damnation into the golden lamp. Usually all he felt was the urge to throw the woman on the floor or bed or table, whatever near and fuck her brains out. That was his job. His single job. All he had to do for the last 2,000 years. He had defiently become a master at his trade. 

He found himself wishing for the first time ever that his mistress would summon him properly to her. Let him give her passion. He'd heard Peyton's decloration of the young woman's virginity and David found himself envisioning what it would be like to sink himself inside of her, until he'd gotten past her barrier and shown her how it felt to feel passion, extasy.

He sat back on the threaded rug laying on the floor of the lamp and watched her sit on the couch until she'd fallen asleep. David watched her sleep, feeling himself grow harder, feeling his dark hard breaking for the innocent woman. He would have pleasured himself 2,000 years earlier but it wouldn't do any good now. He couldn't feel pleasure, only give it. And he had given it too many times to count. Each time made him feel dirtier and dirtier. Any dream he'd ever had of being set free vanished over 200 years earlier. He closed his eyes and lay on the rug, hoping that his mistress would call to him soon. He was getting stir crazy locked up in the lamp. He had no idea how many years he'd been locked up in the lamp but he knew it had been to long. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One day a month after her birthday she set at her computer. She had become obsessed with figuring out everything about the lamp. She'd taken it to a jeweler to have it appraised and she was given an ungodly value. The jewler informed her it was made out of pure gold. Gold that existed long ago. And he placed it's origin over 1000 years ago. Marie ran her hand through her hair and sighed. She checked her email and became curious about the 'occupant' of the lamp.

"David Batista." She whispered as she typed the name in to 

She opened the first link to a greek mythology site. She found herself looked at a life-like drawing of a muscular man with military cut dark hair. His face was handsome yet animalistic. His muscles seemed to ripple. The tattoos on his body were painted in great detail. The only cloth was a small sheet looking fabric wrapped around his waste. She found herself becoming hot as she looked from some sort of biography for the seemingly greek god.

'David Michael Bautista. Born 25 BC in Athens, Greece. Parents - Unknown. Occupation - Warrior.'

There's was no record of death. Just one site saying he had disappeared in thin air. No stories about women. All the stories about him were about war, battles. Every site stated he was one of Greece's most decorated and feared warriors.

Maria sighed as she found herself doing the next search. 'Love Slaves Bottle'. She typed. She found herself somewhat surprised when various topics popped up. Many were from women claiming to have come into contact with a love slave in a bottle. None of them had been able to keep them for long. The longest seemed to have been kept for six months. Maria wanted to hit herself for even thinking of believe this mumbo jumbo. She grumbled when she heard the front door open.

"Peyton if you are here to hook me up with another of Billy the asses friends I'm not interested." Maria screamed.

"I'm not here to hook you up on a blind date." She heard the spanish accent say.

Maria looked up to see her mother standing at the entryway to her office.

"Mother." Maria said. "You're back from Europe?"

"Yes. To much smoke, gave me a headache." Aracely said with a smile.

"Would you be interested in going on another trip?" Maria asked, biting her bottom lip and thinking of the travel agent she'd spoken to.

"With who?" She asked.

"Myself and Peyton." Maria stated, remembering her friend's happy expression.

"To where?" Her mother asked, rouding the desk.

"To Greece." Maria said, seeing her mother's face turn angry.

As she saw her mother's gaze fall on the lamp she saw it turn to pain and worry.

"Where did you find that lamp?" Her mother asked, reaching out to touch it.

Maria found herself protective even jealous at that moment, grabbing it before her mother could touch it and holding it to her chest.

"Peyton gave it to me for my birthday." Maria said, smiling. "Didn't father have one just like it?"

"Yes but your father said their were 1,000's of them. It isn't his." Her mother said. "They are from Greece. But you should get rid of it. It'll bring you nothing but pain."

Maria frowned at her mother. Was her mother losing it? Maybe it was the jet lag.

"Look mom we'll talk more about the trip later this week, after you've settled back in. Recovered from your trip." Maria smiled.

She watched as her mother left the house. No hug, no signs of love, nothing. She frowned and longed for someone's comfort. Someone to show her some sort of affection. She couldn't remember her mother ever hugging her, telling her she loved her. Even telling her she was pretty. She sighed and looked at the bottle. She wasn't sure if she believed in it or not but she'd be damned if she wasn't going to at least try to see what was inside. If she didn't she'd regret it forever.

"David Batista. David Batista. David Batista." She repeated. "Please come to me."

She closed her eyes and she smelled the distinct smell of smoke filling the air. She opened her eyes to see smoke filling the room and the sexiest man she'd ever seen standing before her,completely naked. She felt her jaw drop. She had never seen a naked man before and she found herself becoming hot and embarrased all at once.

"You're naked." She stated.

"I'm here to serve you my mistress." He mumbled, stepping forward and cupping one of her cheeks in his large hand. "I'm here to pleasure you."

Maria took a step back and ran toward her room. When she saw him enter she threw the sheet from her bed at him, telling him to cover himself up. She grabbed her phone quickly.

"Peyton, find some of Billy's clothes and get your ass over here now!" Maria said, trying to stay calm.

Maria left David in her room and ran down the stairs, sitting on the porch swing out front, awaiting Peyton's arrival. 


	5. Face from the Past

Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming :) They are my reason for writing.

Chapter 5

Maria looked up when she heard the front door open, just as Peyton's Expedition pulled up in her drive way. She turned to see David standing there with nothing but the sheet wrapped around his waist. His muscles rippled and shined as the light from the porch and the street lights shown off of them. His tattoos were bright and beautiful. He was beautiful.

"What are you thinking?" Maria asked. "Someone may see you."

Peyton stepped up the steps and stared at the man before her. Her jaw almost hitting the floor. She needed one of these. She quickly shook the cobwebs out of her head when she noticed her friend obviously wasn't being very reseptive to him.

"No one lives out here he could run around butt ass naked and no one would mind." Peyton said with a smile. "I got the biggest of Billy's clothes I could find. I'm Peyton you must be Dave."

Dave looked at the outreached hand. He took it in his own and placed a light kiss on the palm. He could immediately smell the aroma of the woman's want in the air. 

"You don't have to kiss her hand." Maria mumbled, surprised by the jealousy building inside of her.

She had never been jealous of anyone or anything. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Let's get inside." Maria said, stepping in the front door.

She pulled out a pair of sweats and a white wife beater and threw it at David. He took the hint and went upstairs to change.

"Why are you putting clothes ON him?" Peyton asked. "If I were you I'd be taking mine OFF."

"Peyton do you think I really want a little meaningless sex?" Maria asked. "I'd like to at least get to know him first. Besides think of the age difference. You used to think 10 years was bad, he's like 2,000 years older than me!"

"Look how about tomorrow I take you to a little market I know of?" Peyton asked.

"What kind of market?"

"With wizards and magic. Stores full of mid-evil stuff. Some old stuff from ancient Egypt and Greece. Maybe he'll feel at home?" Peyton recommended.

"Okay." Maria said, sitting on the couch. "Pick us up at 8."

Peyton left and Maria climbed to the edge of the couch when she felt David sit next to her on the couch. It was a big couch, but with him sitting there it felt so small. She felt him rest a hand on her inner thigh and begin a trail to her womanhood, she stopped him quickly and placed his hand in his lap. She could see his erection straining against the fabric of Billy's all to small sweats and she held back a moan.

"I am here to give you pleasure is that not what you want?" David asked, kissing the side of her neck.

"Look it's late. I'm tired. We'll talk more tomorrow." Maria said, standing. "Right now it's time to go to sleep."

"I've been sleeping for...for." He began. "I don't know how long. Since 1958."

"1958! You have been sleeping for almost 50 years!" Maria said. "This is 2006."

"Yes I guess I have." David said, watching her make her way to the stairs. 

The room suddenly felt dark, he couldn't go back to the lamp without her ordering it. He felt the walls practically closing in on him.

Maria was halfway up the stairs. He'd been closed up in a bottle for 50 years alone. And here she was leaving him alone again. She turned around and looked at him. She saw the almost scared look on his face immediately.

"Come on." She said before she could stop herself.

She entered her room and knew he'd followed her. Not because she saw him or heard him but because she felt him. She felt the hot male heat fill the air. The aroma of maleness enter her senses. She lay on the bed fully clothes, suddenly glad she hand a king sized bed. She lay on one side and turned the television on for him. When she felt the bed dip behind her she tried to act like she was sleeping. She felt his arms wrap around her, spooning her to his body. She began to protest but felt the safeness and warmth take her over. She felt comfort for the first time in her life. She closed her eyes and let the sleep overcome her.

When she woke to see Peyton in her doorway at 8:14 he was still laying behind her and she instantly knew he was still awake. The thought of him watching her sleep all night embarassed her. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Coming out dressed in blue jeans and a Houston tee-shirt. 

They rode to the market in silence. Peyton laughed at the Greek all the way inside.

"I've never seen anyone grip the 'oh shit' handle as tight as him." Peyton laughed.

"Peyton he already told you he's never ridden in a car. Be nice." Maria said, smacking her friend on the back of the head. "You're here to pleasure me?"

"Yes my mistress." David said, leaning closer to her lips.

"Maria. Well right now my pleasure would be for you to shut her up!" Maria snapped, glaring at her friend.

They came upon a store stirctly about Greece and walked in. Maria watched with a smile as David walked around the store, looking at all the different things that reminded him of 'home'. Maria found a section with lamps and picked one up. 

"Is this where you got the lamp?" Maria asked.

"Yes." Peyton said, smiling.

Maria looked at them, all had names on them. She hadn't made it all the way through when she felt David standing behind her.

"Are you replacing me mist...Maria?" David asked.

Maria turned to see the hurt look on his face and filled with sadness.

"No. I just want to learn more." Maria said, looking behind David to see a beautiful blonde making her way towards them.

"Miss can you tell me about these?" Maria asked.

"You in need of a love slave?" The woman laughed. "From what I see you have quite a slave with you right now."

The woman stopped laughing when David turned around.

"David." She whispered.

"Anastacia." David said back.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

Maria found herself jealous again, she was really getting tired of this whole jealousy thing. Was this an old mistress? A lover from before bottle times?

"Is this?" She heard Anastacia begin, shaking her head toward Maria.

"Well not exactly." David laughed. "She's supposed to be my mistress but..."

"I'm his friend." She said, extending her hand. "Maria."

"I'm his little sister, Anastacia. I never thought I'd see the day when anyone could turn down David." The woman laughed. "Especially when they were summoning a love slave in the first place."

"Her fault." Maria said, pointing to Peyton. "He's my birhtday present."

"Only because you are like the oldest virgin in the world!" Peyton practically screamed for the entire market to hear.

Maria slapped her friend on the back of the head roughly and turned to Anastacia.

"About the lamps. How long do the people usually stay out?" Maria asked.

"As long as the mistress wants them." Anastacia said. "Usually they get tired of them after awhile or find more stable men. Men who can bring money to their homes and so on. Longest I've ever heard of was 7 years I believe. Guy had a kid with a mortal, his mistress. But eventually he went straight back into the lamp."

"Is there anyway to get them out of the lamp for good?" Maria asked.

"There is a legend." Anastacia began. "It's not been proven a fact yet but it is said that if someone shares a pure bond with the slave, as in blood or love. They can find Athena's tomb in Greece. In the tomb there is a medallion for every man she put in a lamp. You pick one up and destroy it by melting it in fire and the slave is released. Again it's never been proven."

"Do you know where this tomb may be?" Maria asked, kicking herself for even thinking of trying to do this.

"In Athens most likely. But you have to be in love. Or it will never work." Anastacia said.

Maria turned to think, looking at more lamps. She picked one up and read the name, instantly dropping it to the floor.

"Maria! That's a lot of money." Peyton exclaimed. "I'm sorry about my friend."

"It's okay." She heard the woman say. "Are you okay?"

She picked up the lamp and read the name.

"Stavros Constantine. He's the man I was telling you about, the one who stayed out for the longest." Anastacia said, smiling.

"Maria..." Peyton said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"How much for the lamp." Maria asked, pulling a few credit cards out of her back pocket.

"You already have a slave is he not good enough for you?" Anastacia asked. "This one was much older when he was bottled up."

"I need that lamp. I need to find my mother." Maria said, running her hand through her hair. "Peyton call my mother."

"You are only to be in possession of one slave." Anastacia siad.

"But you don't understand!" Maria pleaded.

"What do you need him for? You won't even sleep with me." David said. "I mean Stavros was my friend in all, my hero even but come on. I'm a lot better looking."

"It's not about that. Peyton you HAVE to buy the lamp." Maria said, grabbing her friend by the shoulders and shaking her lightly.

"Why?" Peyton said. "I already have Billy if I bring a love slave home he'll kill me."

"I'll buy it for you. I'll pay three times as much as your asking if I have to but I NEED that lamp." Maria begged.

"Why!" Peyton yelled at her friend.

"Because he is MY father!" Maria yelled. 


	6. Opening Up

Sorry it has taken so long. I've been busy with work :)

Chapter 6 "Your father?" David asked, staring at Maria.

"Yes. My father's name was Stavros Constatine. He was Greek. He had a bottle that looked just like yours. I always thought it was beautiful, he always said it was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen." Maria said, sadly. "Peyton please buy the lamp."

Peyton took the money from her friend and handed it to Anastacia. They threesome took the lamp and quietly left the market. When arriving back at Maria's house Peyton tried numerous times to 'activate' the lamp, it never worked.

"I'm going to go home. It's getting late." Peyton said, yawning. "I'll come back tomorrow."

Maria sat on the couch and watched Peyton leave, turning to David.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." Maria said, standing. "You can come watch television if you want."

Maria walked up the stairs and fell asleep the instant she felt David's strong arms wrap around her. 

A few hours later Maria heard the loud noises boom through the room and shot up from the bed. She heard the rain pounding against the house, the boom of the thunder, the bright flashing of lightning. She turned to the clock. 1:14. She ran her hand through her long hair, grabbing a ponytail holder and pulling it back. The television was still on so David must have fallen asleep. David?

She turned in the bed to find David gone. She climbed out of bed and walked to the stairs, she was halfway down when the lights went out.

"David?" Maria said, trying to sound calm. "David? David!"

By then she was screaming and sitting on the step. She was afraid of the dark, she couldn't handle this. She tried to breathe but she could see herself locked in the small, dark room at eight. When she felt a hand touch her she screamed and tried to kick whoever touched her.

"Maria it's me." She heard David say, feeling his arms wrap around her and carry her across the room. She felt herself dropped on the couch and a warm body lay down behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "You okay?"

"I'm afraid of the dark." Maria said. "And I don't like storms."

"It doesn't bother me. It used rain all the time in Greece." David said. "But I hate the dark too."

"I'll protect you." Maria said, smiling despite herself.

"In the lamp it used to be dark. When the lights where I am are off, the lamp is dark. When their are lights on nearby the light seeps in. It's kind of like the surroundings of the outside of the lamp are mine too." David said. "Except I can't talk, touch, be touched."

While saying this David let his hand rest on Maria's hip, stroking it lightly through the fabric of her light shorts. Maria found herself letting her head drop back against his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Tell me about the last 2,000 years." Maria said, quietly.

"What do you want to know?" David asked. "I have had about 50 mistresses. I had to do what they all said. And I pleased them all, that was my job, until they got tired of me."

"How could anyone get tired of you?" Maria asked. "Were they all like me?"

"None were like you." David said, Maria could feel him smile against the side of her face. "You are the first one that has even let me out of the bedroom, let alone out of her house. The only one to dress me. And the only one to even both giving me her name, unless it was so I could say it during sex."

"They never talked to you?" Maria asked.

"Only to tell me what they wanted." David said. "My job is to bring pleasure and that is what I do."

Maria sighed when she felt his hand move from her hip, up under her baggy tee shirt to cup one of her breasts. She moaned when she felt him pinch her nipple between two fingers and roll it. Her hips wiggled, her butt pressing against his erection. Maria tried to control it, make herself stop wiggling but it was as if her body had a mind of it's own. She felt his other hand run down under her shorts and underwear, feeling his finger rub lightly over her nub. She opened her mouth and moaned, turning to lay on her back next to him. She moved her head so her face was buried in his shirt. And she found herself pressing her mouth hard against his shirt clad chest when he buried one finger into her hot opening to keep from moaning.

"Don't do that." He whispered. "I want you to tell me how you feel. I want to hear you moan for me. I want to hear your release."

Maria raised her head slightly and found her lips locked with his. His tongue traced her lips lightly and Maria couldn't hold herself from opening her mouth. She let her tongue flick out touching his lightly. Then she stuck it in his mouth, tasting his tongue, the roof of his mouth. He tasted like nothing she'd ever tasted before. This was something she'd never felt before. She moved her hips against David's hand, quickening the pace and breaking the kiss to grab his shirt in one hand and the couch pillow in the other.

"That's it baby." David said, feeling her tighten around his finger.

Maria saw the white lights behind her lids and couldn't hold back any more.

"David!" She screamed as she finally felt her orgasm take over her body.

Maria felt David's hand leave her and she whimpered at first until she felt David wrap his arms around her and pull her to his body, as close as she could get. Maria listened to his heart beat, strong and steady. She let that heartbeat put her to sleep. When she awoke a little while later, David had carried them to her room. She looked out the window and it was still pretty dark so she closed her eyes, rolled over and clung to David's sleeping form next to her. She wished she could stay like this forever, but she knew it wasn't possible, or was it? 


	7. Meet The Parents

Maria watched David talk to Peyton in her backyard a week later. They were laughing and joking around. Nothing had happened between David and Maria since the night on the couch. Maria sighed as she remembered how on fire her body felt and then thought about the lamp. Her father. Could it really be? She still hadn't been able to get it 'activated' and her mother still hadn't returned her calls, even though Maria had told her it was urgent. Maria smiled as Peyton called her over to them. Maria walked closer and since there were no other seats around so she sat down in David's. When she felt his erection begin to stick in her backside she bit back a moan and tried to move to the edge of his knees. But David grabbed her and pulled her back so her back was up against his hard chest and she was fully against him. Maria could almost imagine them being naked like this. "You can't hurt me baby." He whispered in her ear, kissing her lightly on the side of the neck.  
"Any more ideas about the lamp?" Maria asked Peyton.  
"Maria." She heard her mother scream from her backdoor. "You have a boyfriend. This what was so important"  
Maria groaned as she turned to see her mother coming their way.  
"Mother this is David. David, my mother Aracely." Maria said. David shook her mothers hand and Maria groaned when she saw the way her mother was looking at David. "Mom I need to talk to you." Maria said.  
"About what?" Aracely moaned. "Is this about that awful lamp? You got rid of it right"  
"No, mom." Maria said.  
"Where is it?" She asked.  
"Right here." David said, waving his hand.  
"You didn't." Aracely said. "You have to send him back before you get attached. Of course it's probably to late for that already"  
"Mom who was my father." Maria asked.  
"It doesn't matter." Aracely replied.  
"Who was my father." Maria asked.  
"Stavros Constantine." Aracely yelled.  
The four gasped when they saw the smoke come from the lamp on the table. Maria watched as the form showed up before them. Then she saw the anger cross the man's face.  
"Aracely what the fuck do you want?" He demanded, turning to Peyton and Maria. "And who are the hotties"  
David stepped in front of Maria and Maria wrapped her arms around David's waist. She hadn't seen her father since she was a child. She remembered a kind, loving man. This was a monster.  
"Don't talk to her like that." Aracely said. "What the hell are you doing here"  
"David." Stavros said, tipping his head to David.  
"You know my father?" Maria said, dropping her hands. She grabbed David's arm and spun him around. "You know my father and you didn't tell me"  
"Maria I can explain." David began.  
"Maria? My daughter." Stavros said, stepping in front of her. "My baby"  
Maria felt her father's arms wrap around her and she would have enjoyed it had she not been so pissed off. She turned from her father's embrace and turned to David. "You knew my father and you didnt' tell me." Maria said again.  
"I can explain." David began again.  
"I don't want to hear it right now." Maria said, looking at the sun going down. "I'm going to sleep"  
She stopped at the front door as she entered the house. She noticed David was following her and sighed. She grabbed two pillows and two blankets from the closet and went to the living room. She lay on the couch and put the other pillow on the other. She saw David begin to lay next to her. "No. Me and Peyton will enjoy our time here. You and Stavros have a nice time upstairs." Maria said, turning to face the back of the couch.  
"Maria baby. Please." David began.  
"I can't hear you. I'm sleeping." Maria said, closing her eyes.  
After a few minutes she heard the heavy footsteps begin up the stairs.  
'Surely she can't stay mad at me forever.' David thought as he entered the library with Stavros. They had a lot to talk about. 


	8. A Plan Is Hatched

Thanks for the nice comments.

Chapter 8

Maria turned to face Peyton when she heard her step into the room.

"You know he told you right?" Peyton asked, sitting on the edge of the foot of the couch.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked, sitting up.

"At the market. He said Stavros was his friend, his hero." Peyton said.

"I yelled at him for nothing." Maria sniffed, wiping a tear from her face. "I was just so upset at the market I didn't hear anything."

"I know," Peyton said, hugging her friend as she sat up. "David will understand."

"What if he doesn't?" Maria asked. "What if he wants to go back in the lamp. What if he wants to find a new mistress? One that will sleep with him?"

"Why won't you sleep with him?" Peyton asked. "I know you love him."

"I do love him. But I don't want to use him. That's all those other women are to him. I want to be more. When we have sex I want him to feel as good as me." Maria said with a sigh.

"What makes you think he won't?" Peyton asked.

"Because he told me...he told me he can't...can't...you know." Maria said, blushing.

"He can't have an orgasm!" Peyton said, loudly. "That must suck. 2,000 years without cumming."

Maria couldn't help but laugh a little at her friend.

"I'm going to go find David." Maria said, standing from the couch. "Hopefully he won't hate me."

When she got to the study heard her father and David's voices. Neither were speaking in English. She assumed they were speaking Greek.

"My daughter deserves better than you!" She heard her father yell.

"You daughter is old enough to take care of herself!" She heard David yell back. "Besides you've been gone for years, who are you to dictate her life."

"Stop!" Maria yelled, as she opened the door.

She still had tears streaming down her cheeks from her breakdown with Peyton and she couldn't stand that her father and David were standing here fighting over her.

"Father, you should go in the kitchen and talk to my mother." Maria said. "I need to talk to David. Peyton can show you to the guest room, I'll see you tomorrow."

Her father left the study and she saw David come closer, wiping some tears off her face.

"Why are you crying?" David asked.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Maria said, turning to leave the room.

She got to the doorway and noticed David wasn't following her. She returned grabbing his hand and dragging him to her bedroom. She went into her bathroom, dressed in her shorts and a tank top and lay on the bed.

"Peyton said you told me that you knew my father. I was just so upset at the market I must not have heard you." Maria sniffed.

"It's okay. Don't cry." David said, turning her to him and holding her in his arms. "I can't stand to see you cry. In the bottle you cried for your father and all I wanted to do was hold you and make you feel better."

"You can always make me feel better." Maria said, wrapping her arms around him. "You always know how to make me all better. I love you."

David looked down and saw she was asleep. He knew he felt strongly about her but could it be love. Everyone had always said he was incapable. But could it be possible that this was it? Sadness suddenly washed over him. Her father was right. She deserved better. She would find someone she wanted more, someone that could feel complete with her, someone who could give her a family. He should be back in the bottle, moving on to the next nameless woman who needed him to please her. 

How could he make her hate him? And how could he live with himself for doing it?

Downstairs  
"Stavros." Aracely said, bitterly.

"I know you don't like me but we need to find a way to get our daughter away from David." Stavros said. "I talked to David I think I've planted a seed of doubt in there. If it worked he'll start pushing her away. And once she feels unwanted she'll send him back."

"We can't just wait and hope that some greek love slave will do the right thing. We need to find a way to break them up on our own just in case." Aracely said.

"Finally we agree for once." Stavros said, leaning against the wall. "Do you know any young men who could make David jealous? He has a very bad case of jealousy about eveyrthing, he's very competitive AND he doesn't trust very easily. So he'll most likely not believe her about anything."

"I know a few." Aracely said, smiling. "But Maria is innocent so we'd have a better chance of playing off her. I know she's very jealous of ANY woman near him. I know a few women who would make Maria feel a bit inferior."

"Good we'll start tomorrow." Stavros said. "You find somebody to invite to dinner tomorrow night and I'll spend the morning getting to know my daughter again. If she doesn't spend as much time with David and more with me, he'll think he's not needed or wanted."

The two disappeared in their own directions and the person in the shadows quickly stepped out. How could they tell Maria or David? It would break their hearts. 


	9. Davey!

Sorry it took so long to update.

Chapter 9

Maria woke up and was surprised to find the spot next to her empty. She went downstairs and saw David outside talking to her mother. She went to her office to get some work done. It was almost noon and she had to get her work turned in before she got fired. She got through with half of it when she heard the door open. She looked at the clock. 2:23 pm. She'd been there for almost 3 hours and David hadn't come to see her? He was always attached to her at the hip. She hoped it was him. She looked up and saw it was Peyton.

"Peyton. You just wake up?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. Where's David?" Peyton asked.

"Don't know. He was talking to my mother earlier." Maria said, shrugging.

She was trying not to let Peyton see how bothered she was by him ignoring her.

"Are you two having problems?" Peyton asked.

"No I just had to get some work done." Maria said. "It's about time for a break though. Let's go find him."

The two walked out of the office and found Stavros in the kitchen. 

"Where's David and Aracely?" Peyton asked.

"Oh Aracely took him shopping." Stavros said. "At Woodland Hills I think."

Maria went upstairs to her room and looked up to see Peyton standing in her doorway.

"I trust David." Maria said, putting on hiphuggers and a tank top.

"But not your mother." Peyton said, smiling. "I am with you. Your car or mine?"

Maria grabbed her keys to her '69 Camero off her dresser and looked at Peyton.

"I am." Maria said, storming out of the house.

The girls made the thirty minute drive in ten minutes. Maria stepped out of the car and dialed her mothers cell.

"Hi sweety." Aracely said.

"Hi. Where are you?" Maria asked. "It sounds like you're at a concert."

"Oh we're in Old Navy dear. Those are women that are mobbing poor Davey." Aracely said with a smile.

Maria hung the phone up and ran toward the entrance.

"Davey." Maria mocked stepping in front of Old Navy.

She didn't see David or Aracely but a bunch of women screaming.

Maria worked her way through, Peyton right behind her. Maria finally found herself in front of David. Two women were grabbing at his button up shirt, the buttons had ripped off. Others were trying to feel him up.

"David, honey." Maria said, wiggling herself in between David and the girls and hugging herself to him. "I've been looking for you."

She heard a array of boos and awe's come from behind her and she pulled back and grabbed David's hand, dragging him toward the door.

"Where are you taking him?" Aracely asked.

"Too eat. You are NOT invited." Maria said, walking out of the store, Peyton behind them.

Maria and Peyton climbed in the car and David was standing outside.

"David get in the car." Maria said. "What's wrong?"

Maria got out of the car and saw the sad look on his face.

"You're mad at me aren't you? I've upset you?" David asked.

David had planned on trying to make Maria hate him but the look in her eyes and the anger on her face made his heart break. 

"No. It's just that I took a break and you were just gone. You could have come and told me you were leaving. I don't want to treat you like a prisoner but it's nice to be told when you are going out." Maria said, running a hand through her hair.

"Your mom said it was your idea." David said.

"Well it wasn't my idea." Maria said. "Now let's go eat."

Maria got in and David sat in the passenger seat.

"So Davey! Did you like having all those women pawing all over you?" Peyton asked from the backseat.

Maria felt her stomach drop awaiting David's answer. She wished she could make him a one woman man but he'd been promiscuous his entire life and beyond.

"No I didn't." David answered, reaching out to hold Maria's hand.

"So where do you want to eat?" Maria asked. "Davey."

"You are the only person to have permission to call me Davey." He laughed.

"Maybe we should take him back to the market, at least women didn't mob him there." Peyton said.

"I think that mobbing involved my mother more than anything else." Maria said.

At eight o'clock the threesome finally enter Maria's house. They smell some food.

"Chinese." Peyton said, smiling.

The three entered the kitchen and saw her parents there.

"What are you guys doing?" Maria asked.

"We're having dinner. We've invited a couple of guests." Stavros smiled.

"Who?" Maria asked.

"Us." Someone said from behind them.

Maria recognized that voice. The voice she hoped she'd never see again. She turned to see him and one of the sexiest women she'd ever seen standing behind them.

David turned around and looked at them.

"Who the hell are you?" David demanded. 


	10. First Fight

Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all the kind review.

(Chapter 10)

Maria held her breathe and grabbed on to David's arm tightly as she stared in the cold green eyes of the 6'6", 300 pound man of muscle standing before them. She turned her head slightly to see the blonde woman standing next to him. She looked as if she'd come straight off the cover of Playboy. She saw the way the woman was looking at David, through half closed eyelashes. As if she was just imagining what her and David could be doing if the others weren't standing in the kitchen. Or maybe even now that everyone was.

"I am Donald." He said, sticking his hand out. "Maria's BOYFRIEND!" 

"Ex-boyfriend." Peyton corrected from Maria's side.

Maria's heart almost broke when David turned and looked at her. His eyes were full of hurt and she wished at that moment she could hide in his lamp. But his eyes and his presence also gave her strength.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maria asked. "Who the hell invited you? And who the hell are you?"

Maria turned her gaze to the woman standing to Donald's side.

"I'm hoping to be his future owner." She said huskily. "My name is Torrie Wilson."

The woman put her hand out to Maria but Maria merely flicked it away. She stepped closer so only the Torrie could hear.

"Over my cold, dead body." She whispered, before brushing the woman's shoulder and turning to Donald.

"I don't know what the hell you think you are doing here and I don't know who the hell invited you. But you have one minute to get the fuck out of my house before I call the police." Maria said.

"What do you suggest having him arrested for dear?" Stavros asked.

"Easy. I have a restraining order. You are not supposed to come within 100 feet of me or my house. I have no doubt you knew I lived here still and now that you've seen me I suggest you run. Because Peyton is faster are drawing her cell phone then cowboys are at drawing their guns." Maria stated. "And you should leave too. Before I end up getting a restraining order put on me."

Maria let out a deep breathe as the twosome left the house. She flopped down in the nearest chair and put her face into her hands. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Like she was hyperventolating (sp?).

"You okay?" Peyton asked.

"What a beautiful girl." Aracely stated. "Much more up David's alley don't you think?"

"Yes. David needs a nempho for a nempho." Stavros laughed.

"What exactly are you guys getting at?" Maria demanded, standing from the chair.

"Maria can I speak to you in the living room?" Peyton asked.

"Hold on." Maria stated. "Who invited them?" 

"I invited Torrie, my last owner." Stavros smiled, as if remembering her fondly. "And your mother invited...what's his name."

"You invited Donald?" Maria demanded turning to her mother.

"Yes, but dear..." Aracely began only to be cut off with a hand coming across her face.

"Get out of my house. NOW!" Maria stated, shaking her hand.

"But I can..." Aracely began.

"I said get out!" Maria said, pointing to the door.

Maria watched as her mother left the house and heard her father laughing.

"I've never heard anyone talk to your mother that way. And I have been dying to slap her for years. Was taught never to hit a woman though." Stavros laughed.

"And you! How dare you bring a woman in here to become David's next 'owner'. I'll have you know I do not OWN David. He is my...my..." Maria began.

"His what?" Stavros asked. "He can't be your boyfriend. Eventually you'll send him away. And when you do he'll move on to his next slut."

"You know what maybe you should go stay with my mother." Maria stated, turning to Peyton. "Now Peyton living room."

Maria sat on the couch and looked at her friend. She'd known Peyton for years, and she knew that Peyton had something big, something important to tell her.

"You have to tell David about Donald." Peyton said. "I think he's jealous. He deserves to know."

"I know." Maria said. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah." Peyton said, going to Maria's office to call her boyfriend.

'How can I tell her?' Peyton thought.

Maria looked up as David entered the room. Her anger toward David rose in three-fold.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Maria asked.

"What do you mean?" David asked. "You're the one who's ex boyfriend was here. No doubt to reclaim what is his."

"Oh please you were practically drooling all over that blonde bimbo. I almost grabbed a bucket to put under your chin so you wouldn't flood my kitchen." Maria said. "At least there was only one bimbo that caught your eye today. Yesterday there were hundreds. Not to mention my mother. She'd be more than happy to let you give her the pleasure you're so willing to hand out."

"Well how am I to know that you haven't already let Donald pleasure you and you just don't want me?" David demanded.

"OH Pu-lease!" Maria said, dragging her hand through her hair. "Just because I think that making love is something that should be special. With someone you love. I'm not like your girls I don't just lay down and open my legs for any hot guy that comes along. And I hope that the guy I lose my virginity too doesn't want to lay down with any woman who will open her legs for any Tom, Dick or Harry around!"

Over the next two minutes the two merely yelled back and forth. Nothing really made since and Peyton couldn't make it out. She entered the room and screamed.

"Both of you stop!" Peyton demanded, coming in between the two. "I should tell you what I wanted too. You're parents were in the kitchen last night. And I heard them say they were going to break you guys up. They wanted to find a guy for you and make you send David away."

Maria couldn't think, couldn't talk. She sat on the couch and put her face in her hands and she felt the tears fall freely. Her own parents were plotting to make her sad. And her mother had brought Donald back in her life to do it.

"How dare she bring him back into my life?" Maria whispered. "Just because she wants David all to herself."

"If I had known Donald was a part of the plan I would have told you last night." Peyton said. "I was really hoping you didn't have to see him again. I would have like to punch him but I was hoping that Dave would take care of that for me. Obviously he doesn't know about Donald or he NEVER would have accused you of wanting him back. Or suggested that you were better off with him."

Peyton looked between the two and kneeled in front of her friend.

"Tell him." She said. "I'm going to spend time with Billy. I'll see you in the morning."

Maria heard the door close and lock and she heard David's footsteps stop next to her ear. Felt the couch sink next to her and she knew she had to tell him now, before she whimped out. She felt the arm wrap around her and pull her to sit in his lap, holding her closely. She felt safe, like nothing and no one could hurt her. 

"I'm sorry." David whispered, against her hair. "I don't want to fight with you. Tell me. Make me understand why a beautiful woman like you is still a virgin. Make me understand why the sight of that man made you feel more stressed, more angry and more scared than I've ever seen one woman before." 


	11. Maria Past

Sorry it took so long. Been busy at work. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them coming.

(Chapter 11)

Maria sighed as she stared at the spot on the wall. There was no way she could say it to David while looking at him. She stood and paced the floor.

"Donald and I dated in high school. My mother's idea. She always wanted a son and never got one so she hand picked him for me. She figured we'd date, graduate, get married and have babies. I don't know why I stayed with him so long. I didn't love him, hell I didn't even like him." Maria began, remembering all the arguements with her mother over Donald. "The first year we dated he was bearable. He came over and ate, never asked me to go anywhere with him, never tried to kiss me or anything else."

"And after the first year?" David asked, clenching his fists.

"One night my mother suggested we go out. He took me to the movies. There was a guy there from school. I tutored him, he was the captain of the football team. He stopped to talk to me, just to say hi. His girlfriend was the head cheerleader so he wasn't about to look twice at a girl like me. Donald got mad, he grabbed my arm and drug me out to the car. He opened the door and threw me inside, I slammed my mouth again the console and busted my lip open. He apologized and took me home. After that it just got worse. He came over once and my mother wasn't home. The boy was supposed to come over for a session and when Donald found out about it he locked me in the hall closet upstairs for an hour while Donald tutored him on the front porch. I screamed but before he came back my throat started hurting so I gave up."

"He locked you in a closet!" David yelled, standing up from the couch. "You told him to go to hell right?"

"No." Maria said. "I tried. I even broke up with him but my mother just invited him over. At the time I swore that she was just trying to see the good in him because his parents were never around but then I figured that she just liked him better than she liked me. It just got worse and worse. He would hit me when he didn't like what I was wearing, lock me in closets, basements. The last straw was after graduation when Peyton and I went out to eat after to celebrate and he got upset. I was sitting in the booth and Peyton was sitting across from me. Neither of us saw him come in. I was talking and I felt someone grab me and yank me out of the booth. And I felt my back slam against a wall before I looked up and saw him there. He grabbed me by the throat and backhanded me. Yelling that I should be celebrating with him instead of Peyton. He kept slapping me and he grabbed a bottle from a table and broke it. He shoved it up against my throat. I was sure I was going to die right then but a guy from our school grabbed him and held him down until the police showed up. He went to jail for a couple years and I had no idea where he went. Haven't seen him since." Maria sighed, trying to keep the tears in.

"Until tonight." David said, watching Maria shiver. 

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her to him.

"He won't hurt you again." David said. "If he does I'll kill him myself."

"I wish you could promise that." Maria sighed, turning and resting her head on his chest.

"I'll never leave you." David said. "I'll take care of you forever."

He picked Maria up and carried her upstairs and laying down on the bed with her. He held her to him as tight as he could without hurting her. He kissed her head lightly and watched her as she fell asleep.

"I wish I could keep that promise." David whispered. "I wish I could stay with you forever. I love you."

David fell asleep, dreaming for the first time in years. Both dreaming of their future's with each other. Marriage, kids, growing old together. How he would love to have that. But how could they do it? 


	12. Letting Go

Chapter 12

A week later Maria sighed as she pulled out of the drive-way, watching Peyton and David laughing on her front porch. She hated to leave him there but she needed answers. She needed to find a way to free him. To release him from his punishment, even if she couldn't have him for herself.

She stepped into the store at the market place and searched for David's sister. She would have the answers.

"Maria?" She heard Anastacia ask. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I hope so. I need to know if there is a way to release your brother from the lamp." Maria said calmly.

"Come with me." She said, leading Maria to a room at the back of the store. The room was filled with books and Anastacia grabbed one off the shelf.

"I've been studying this since I found out that David was banished to the lamp. I never told him because I never expected him to find a woman that could release him. But the day I saw you I knew you could do it." Anastacia said, opening the book. "You have to send him back to the lamp before you can release him."

"No I can't do it. I promised him that I'd do everything I could too..." Maria began, shuddering at the thought of David having to spend another second in the dark.

"You have to do it." Anastacia stated. "You also have to love each other. If your love isn't real then it won't work. You go to Greece, to the tomb and find the medallion. Destroy in the fire and if your love is real then he will be released from his lamp."

"What if it's not?" Maria asked.

"Then he'll be stuck there forever." Anastacia said. "There are no second chances. You can do it. I know he loves you. And I know with my own breathe that you love him."

Maria took a deep breath and looked at Anastacia. 

"You'll go with me to Greece won't you?" Maria asked.

"Of course. I have a pretty good idea where Athena's tomb is." Anastacia said.

"If I put him back in the bottle will he have to be with...be with..." Maria began.

"More mistresses before then?" Anastacia asked.

"Yes can I put him back and have someone keep him?" Maria asked.

"I could 'buy' him and not put him on the shelf." Anastacia suggested.

"You'll keep him in the light. Promise me." Maria said. "Promise you will keep him in the light at all times. Put him in front of a television or something."

"I promise." Anastacia said.

Maria hugged her and returned to her house. She said her goodbye's to Peyton and walked upstairs, finding David laying on their bed.

Their bed? How Maria wished that could be true someday. How she hoped that this all worked.

"David?" Maria whispered into his ear, laying next to him. "David?"

She kissed him lightly on his lips, letting her tongue stroke the outline of his lips lightly. She laughed when she felt him smile beneath her lips.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"David." She said, rubbing her hand up and down his back. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sure." She whispered, kissing him and letting her hand run down his hard chest.

She felt David removing her clothes and laying her back on the bed. And she watched like a voyer as he stood and removed his own clothes. This was so different than when he'd first shown up naked. Seeing him now had a different effect on her. She could see herself with him like this, every night. But it couldn't be. Not yet. Just this one night and she could only hope that she could get him out, and fast. And hope that he wouldn't hate her for sending him back.

She felt David kiss his way up her leg toward her warm center. She felt his tongue touch her there and bucked her hips. David's strong hands grabbed them and held them in place and he assaulted her entrance with his tongue. She let her hands grasp the back of his head and couldn't get enough of him.

"That's it baby. You like that?" He whispered against her core.

"MMM hmmm." She moaned, feeling her orgasm come over her.

Her legs were still shaking when she felt David move up her body and felt his erection rubbing agaist her entrance.

"You're sure about this?" he asked.

"I'm positive." She whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist and encouraging him to take her.

She felt the head enter her at first and then little by little the rest followed until she couldn't breathe. She felt him pull out slightly and plunge deeply into her. She screamed as the pain overtook her body and she felt herself stretching around his erection.

"It's okay baby. Just relax." He whispered.

When he felt her muscles relax around him he began to move again. Maria felt the pleasure take her over. Felt tingles all through her body, saw bright lights behind her eyelids. And for the first time in 2,000 years David felt the unfamiliar feeling of an orgasm coming over him as her muscles spasmed around his erection signaling her own orgasm. David screamed her name as he released his seed inside of her. Released his seed for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

He rolled off of her and held her to him afraid to let go. Afraid that if he woke it would all be a dream. Afraid that she'd be gone.

The next morning when he woke up he saw his lamp sitting on the table next to the bed and saw Maria sitting on the edge of the bed, crying.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked, jumping out of the bed. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Maria said. "But I'm afraid I'm about to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking between her and the lamp. "No...no."

"David. I order you to return to the lamp." She whispered.

She heard the screams of her name as the smoke filled the room and he was sucked back into the black hole. She picked the lamp up and drove to the market, finding Anastacia in her store.

"You promised to take care of him. No darkness. He likes to watch wrestling and Ultimate Fighting Championship. Anything violent. Must be the warrior in him." Maria whispered, handing the lamp to her. "I'll see you next month to go to Greece. That's the quickest I could get my release. Hopefully it won't take long to find the tomb."

Maria walked out of the market and felt as if she'd left her entire life, heart and sole behind. But she had, hand't she. She got in the car and drove off.

"Don't worry big brother she'll be back for you." Anastacia whispered to the lamp in her hand.

David sat on the floor of the lamp and looked at his little sister. He couldn't believe Maria had sent him back. What had he done? He was sure she'd loved him. 

"I hope you're right Ana. I hope your right." He whispered to the empty lamp. 


	13. Getting Him Back

Chapter 13

(Four Months Later)

Maria rubbed her hand over her stomach. The day before they were set to leave for Greece Maria had found out of the pregnancy and her doctor had told her she couldn't travel for her first trimester. She had forbidden Anastacia to bring the lamp near her she wanted to tell David. Face-to-face. If everything went well today she would be able to.

Maria smiled as she looked out the window of the SUV they had rented and smiled. 

"You ready to see him again?" Peyton asked from the back seat with a smile.

"You bet your ass I am." Maria said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I miss him so much."

"I know you do sweety." Anastacia said, touching Maria's hand from the driver's seat. "It won't be long now."

"This is you're location." The GPS computer said.

Maria groaned as she looked outside. There was nothing for miles. She stared at the large statue in front of them. A statue of a woman that was beginning to decay away.

"Are you sure this is it?" Maria asked, stepping from the car.

"Pretty sure." Anastacia said, looking to Marcos, her current boyfriend.

"This is it." He said, his accent quite obvious.

"Where is it?" Maria asked, taking a drink of her water. "Is hell even this hot?"

"I doubt it." Anastacia laughed. "If you get to hot then you get back in the car and turn on the air conditioner. I don't want anything happening to my nephew."

"What if it's a niece?" Maria asked.

"It's not." Anastacia laughed, grabbing the bag that held David's lamp in it and walking toward the statue.

"This is her?" Maria asked, looking at the statue. "She doesn't look so hot."

"Yeah well looks can be deceiving." Marcos said, grabbing a sledgehammer.

"Don't we have to dig?" Peyton asked.

"Nope." Marcos said, simply. Swinging the sledge hammer against the base of the large statue. 

Maria squealed as she saw the beginning of a passage. Marcos knocked down the entire base and all still wasn't open to them.

"Okay so maybe we shovel a little bit." Anastacia laughed, grabbing a shovel along with Peyton and Marcos and beginning the dig. 

Two hours later they were through and a long staircase let them under ground. Maria followed, holding tightly to Peyton's hand. 

"I wish David was here." Maria whispered to Anastacia.

"But he is." Anastacia said, grabbing the lamp from the bag. "It's dark, he can't see you."

Maria held the lamp tightly to her body and followed the threesome through the dark tunnel. Marcus lit to torches as they entered a room, filled with various treasures. Maria handed the lamp to Anastacia quickly, before the light hit her and followed Peyton around the room.

"Do you see a medallion?" Maria asked, shuffeling through the massive piles of gold.

"I think I found it." Anastacia said, opening a chest full of circle shaped coins.

"Just pick one?" Maria asked.

"There should be one that says Batista." Anastacia said, helping Maria search threw the coins.

"Got it." Maria smiled. "Now can you burn gold?"

"No it's not gold." Marcus said. "Trust me."

He made a small makeshift fire on the floor.

"Throw it in." He said, as the ground began to shake. "Throw it now."

Maria quickly dropped the coin in the fire as Anastacia took the lamp from her bag and set it on the floor by the chest. Maria fell backwards as the quake got worse and felt the tears fall as she saw the room fill with smoke and the top of the lamp come off.

Maria had just gotten to her feet when David took form in front of them and the ceiling began to cave in.

"Run Maria!" Anastacia yelled, pushing her to the passage.

Maria ran as fast as she could out of the cave and sighed as she found herself in the freedom of outside. The sun was beginning to set and it was almost dark outside. She felt Peyton touch her back as she bent over gasping.

"Here's some clothes bro." Anastacia said.

She watched as David took a step toward Maria but she stuck her hand out to stop him.

"Give her a minute." She whispered.

Maria felt the tears begin to fall and the now familiar churning begin in her stomach.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Maria whispered to her friend.

"It's okay go ahead." Peyton whispered.

"Man is she throwing up again?" Marcus groaned from behind them as he heard Maria begin to gag. "I hope I never get anyone pregnant. They puke to much."

"Pregnant?" David whispered. "Who's pregnant?"

Anastacia bit her lip as David moved his gaze to where Maria was standing up. She took a drink of her water and spit it out, trying to wash the taste out of her mouth.

David's eyes fell to the small bump on her belly.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He demanded, stopping in front of her.

"What?" Maria asked. "I missed you too."

Maria pushed past him and jumped into the third seat of the SUV and waited for the others to enter. 

"Give us a minute." David whispered, entered the car and sitting in the seat next to Maria's. He sighed as he listened to her small sniffs.

"I didn't mean it like that. You shouldn't be out here. You're pregnant. It's hot and there are all kinds of things out here. The cave could have collapsed on you." David said, wrapping his arms around Maria. "You know I missed you. I love you."

"I just needed you to be here. I sent you back and I didn't think it would take this long." Maria sniffed. "You were only supposed to have to be in there for a month. And then the doctor told me I couldn't travel until yesterday so it had to wait."

"It's okay." David said.

"No. I promised you'd never have to go in the lamp again." She said.

"But I'm out now and I don't have to go back EVER." David said. "No more mistresses. Just me and you forever."

Maria felt David kiss her lips and she sighed.

"Now you can be MY love slave." He said, smiling as they drove off. 


End file.
